


日狛/ 荒原以北

by hujitayu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujitayu/pseuds/hujitayu
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 16





	日狛/ 荒原以北

“我们应该去旅行。”  
在探查完目标清单上最后一个绝望残党据点后，狛枝站在满地早已发冷的自杀尸体之间，忽然这么说。  
而他只是看着对方，以及对方身后在烟尘中模糊的背景，轻巧地给予毫无犹豫的答覆。  
“好。”

他们其实一直都在路上。家乡在他们手中毁灭，今日的学园开满新生的花，一切早已面目全非，不再是能回去的地方。他们是没有归处的罪人，始终都在未来机关的任务之中奔波，赎罪之路仍极其漫长。  
此时世界尚在缓步修复，一度绝望的崩溃不可能因为希望兀自降临就恢复如初，各地都仍存在无论曾被洗脑与否皆持续着无尽绝望的人，在充斥数年的死亡与别离中拥抱憎恨与哀伤。而希望固然能传播，速度却远远比不上当年瘟疫般蔓延的绝望留下的伤痕，因此他们的任务从未中断：搜寻绝望残党与处理剩余从塔和市流出的黑白熊，仅仅是这样的两个主要任务就足以占据所有时间，他们甚至没有在同一地点看过月盈月亏。  
因此他们决定去旅行。放下上膛的枪，收起打磨无数次的刀，脱下防弹背心与被血和硝烟染成深黑的大衣，不是带着与其说是为了传播希望更像与绝望挂勾的武器行囊，而是简单地装起衣服鞋子，穿上与犹如丧服的西装制服截然不同的衣装，然后，没有握住枪柄或刀柄的手终于空出来，他们终于能牵着手，就这样去往远方。

“那么要去哪呢？”  
“你想去哪，我们就去哪。”  
“我觉得任何地方都可以。”  
“那就去任何地方吧。”

任何地方。他们都知道任何地方是哪里。  
在天堂与地狱之外，在复甦与崩坏之外，在重建都市与破败废墟之外，在希望与绝望之外，世界的广阔之中也许会有什么地方与一切都无关，在时光荏苒之中从未受任何火与血的浸染，也从未受任何救赎之光照耀。仅仅是沉默地，安稳地，在历史之中悄悄遗世独立，在尘嚣之外因被忘却而成为世人遗落的纯粹之梦。  
他们要去这样的地方。像在尝试伸手触及逝去的朦胧过往，像是在现实的间隙试图窥见离去的理想幻觉，他们要去这样的地方，“任何地方”，他们想。  
向着任何地方，去往任何地方，那是种遥远的想像。  
他们只需要选择一个方向。

“北方？”  
“北方。”

十二月的风很冷。寂寥凛冽的冰冷只要轻轻拂上肌肤就能锐利刺骨，飘舞的飞雪和绵延的雪原在一片洁白之中像是在溢出光芒，几乎带着某种肃穆而具宗教意义的神圣感。当然，他们都知道那只是种错觉，因为那样耀眼的雪白是会致命的。这点或许某种意义上也和宗教相似。  
背着行李与穿着厚重衣物让他们行动缓慢，为了避免雪盲与过度体力消耗，他们在这片雪原中遭遇的第二个聚落停下休息。这是个纯朴而看起来极为古老的村落，仍用石头与木头建造而成的建筑在历史中留下被时光风化的痕迹，即使满覆着厚雪，中央广场上的青铜雕像依然屹立在寒风中，被逐渐西斜的阳光照射出闪烁的微光。  
他们习以为常地推开最近的房屋大门，且并不因门被轻易推开而惊讶。门没有上锁，这很合理，因为并没有任何人在屋里。这座城镇是座空城。  
他们见过太多空城。损毁的，被火焚过的，几经破坏的，各种沉默荒废的聚落，各种典型的末日余烬。人们或许遭遇绝望而成为了绝望自身向外散播，或许在那之前就侥幸地躲过一劫，又或许面对迎来的灾祸选择自行结束一切，无论如何，这里和他们到过的许多任务地点相似，已经没有人存在。  
只是个徒具空壳的荒原。  
他们很幸运，这个城镇至少没有遍地尸体与血迹，这个他们暂时占为己有的房屋有封存的食物与水，没有电可使用的当下，这屋子甚至还古朴到存有柴火与火炉。而对他们而言幸运理所当然。日向点燃火炉，狛枝则收拾了屋子里因许久无人而积生的灰尘，今晚他们得在这里过夜，或者，如果明天依然下着大雪，他们或许得在这里待上几天。  
日向确认了那些食物的状况，用随身的瑞士刀把罐头一一打开，接着熟练地在热好的锅子和热水中加热处理。这些份量今晚就相当足够，剩下的也足够再吃上一两天，而即使真的不够，也还有一整个城镇的空屋可以翻找。他们早就习惯成为堂而皇之的偷盗者。狛枝从后面的房间里翻出有些陈旧但看来足够干净的厚毛毯和枕头，将它们铺在移开椅子的客厅地面上，隔绝了从地面石砖上窜出的寒冷，此刻火也已经升起，他们终于能拖下外套与鞋子，开始稍微享受今日第一次的休憩。  
他们看着对方捧着刚加热仍冒着热气的钢杯安静进食，谁都没有试图去提这里究竟发生过什么。他们都知道这个城镇发生过什么。而他们早已习惯。  
因此，日向只是凝视着他此刻沾染热度终于不再和雪一样苍白的面颊，只是想着：果然是北方。  
这个人是北方，比雪还冷，比雪还温柔，而当凛冬将至，也或许会比雪更致命，然后，也会和雪一样在温度升起时消融在一丝温暖之中。他庆幸此刻自己和此地的温度相仿，因此不会将他融化。  
我们要去更北，他的北方这么说。他垂落的目光看着前方的壁炉，任凭火光在那双浅色的眼眸跃动，有曾经被绝望的烈焰焚烧过的痕迹，却远比任何时候都更加柔软。或许在一切开始以前，在他从未参与过的时光里，这个人也有过这样片刻溢出的温柔，却无法承受被命运的利刃割开咽喉，在幸与不幸的折磨中一丝不留。  
他们在毛毯之中蜷着的赤足不知何时相碰了，接着是放下器皿的手肘，过于靠近的肩膀，直到炉火忽然在薪柴之上敲出一声噼啪轻响，他们的目光终于相会。  
无论何时的四目相对都恍若那个梦里的初识。阳光，海浪，温暖的风，以及微笑牵起的手，一个回不去但将永远烙印的温柔的梦。在那里，他们在疯狂与杀伐尚未来临前交换了姓名，悄悄地埋下一丝未来的可能，终在梦结束之后让他们再次握住手。已经多少年了？已经经过多久了？无关绝望时代的忧愁，仅仅作为彼此而不再分离的今日已经度过多少时光，足以让这样的依偎成为惯性，即使是在血与火包围之中都不会分离。  
“这里很冷。”  
“是啊。”  
下意识试图冠冕堂皇地为下一秒的拥抱找足借口，然后他们同时愣怔一瞬，接着对着这样的习惯一齐露出足以点燃室温的笑意。借口毫无必要，这里并不存在任何会对他们投来或好恶或憎爱目光的他人，也不存在冰冷而毫无感情、仅仅监视着他们犹如他们是从囹圄中奔逃出的野兽般的机械镜头，更不存在那些只依凭社会与人群建立的价值与道德。  
此时此刻，这里仅仅是属于他们的荒原。  
日向让他们交叠的手改为十指紧扣，转头噙住狛枝微笑的双唇，那一秒传递的温暖让他们在缩减为零的距离中，看见彼此倒映在对方虹膜上逐渐沾染情欲的面容，那是一个信号，一个让所有风雪与寂寥都能被刹那粉碎的烽烟，从单纯的双唇相贴转为张开嘴在彼此的气息中争夺最后一丝氧气，他们依然睁着眼，因为在这样彷佛能融化在这份紧密之中的每个瞬间都不容错过，那样涂满浓艳色彩的情感流露足以镌刻在心脏最柔软的地方，成为永恒里无限反覆流转的纪念。  
交错在蒸腾热度之中的喘息是种约定俗成，空气在变得稀薄，胸腹在变得饥饿，彷佛只能依靠啃舐对方才能得到些许缓解，他在狛枝白如新雪的颈脖上温柔而猛烈地咬出正在蔓延的鲜红色，而狛枝松开他们紧握的手，转而凶狠地扯落日向最后一件蔽体的大衣，低温的右手与以及另一只带着金属触感且更加冰冷的左手此刻都像是带着火烧般的炙热，不带丝毫保留地在对方身上燎起毫无顾忌的星火。  
他们做爱一向都粗暴无比。平日堆砌的温柔与和善尽数崩裂，冷静与理性也被驱逐到最深的夜里，那是种几乎带着狠戾与攻击性的冲动，在肉体重叠的一瞬间就被狂烈点燃，肉欲与毁灭欲在某种意义上是共依存的，都在疯狂之中散发着令人无可抗拒的诱人香气，哪怕它是剧毒都让人甘之如饴。  
日向顺着他线条尖锐的锁骨一路向下，单薄的胸膛与在那之下也能清晰描绘出肋骨线条的腹部也白得刺眼，像是带着毫无缘由的蛊惑：染红他，弄脏他，让他身上沾满只有你能为他涂上的颜色——他也确实这么做了。灵活的唇舌在那片肌肤上游走，湿漉的水声与对方忍不住也不打算忍住的放纵呻吟在死寂的室内扩散，窗外呼啸的风雪彷佛都在此刻被夺去了声响。狛枝仰着头，天花板上垂落的铁质挂灯倒映在他眼底，但即使是那样冰冷无机的画面也无法让温度降下一丝一毫。他毫不犹豫地向着对方伸手，直接捉住了对方最为炙热的部位，然后满足地听见耳畔传来日向忽然间低沉粗重的喘息。  
对方这样无防备且毫无矫饰的反应让狛枝感到相当愉快。在那些必须与他人面面相觑的日子里，日向打磨出的坚定理性已然成为某种比面具更加难以剥离的东西，但只有他知道，也只会有他知道，在那些虚与委蛇都粉碎之后，在那之下裸露出来的会是与最初的少年一模一样的真心，依然跳动着滚烫的脉搏在向世界张牙舞爪，连勃发的欲望与爱都不知该如何细致包装，只想在那样猛烈的心跳之中依凭着本能给予与索求。或许，关于他们，始终都只会是那个青涩的夏天，无论被多少污秽与血肉浇淋都无法使其蒙尘，这点不只是对日向是如此，狛枝知道，他自己也是的。而在啃咬与吮吸之间零碎溢出的呓语，都晶莹透明得犹如从灵魂溶解，再轻巧窜进对方心底。  
他感受着日向回以炙热的啃咬，在他心口重重地反覆吮吸，那里离心脏太近了，彷佛心脏流淌的血液即将就这样喷薄而出，他的手指则在向下，灵巧而熟悉地顺着背脊湿润的痕迹向下进入他，日向此刻的神情总会像是在追逐着猎物的猛兽，这样饥渴难耐的模样与此刻的他自己肯定是一样的，他们都是多么的渴望着能吞噬对方，让自己成为对方永恒的居处——他只要这么想着就足以让身体的温度再次燃烧起来。  
肉体刺穿并交融与此的刹那，他们把那声从喉咙深处窜出的呼喊封缄在彼此的嘴里，从最深处传递出的火热几乎要夺去所有的感知，狛枝睁着眼看着他们无法抑止的亲吻，看着日向正看着他在一次又一次的挺身与贯穿之中逐渐迷离模糊。或许性爱就是为了汗水淋漓的贴合之中追逐那种彷佛致命的快感，但他们凝视着彼此，在那些疯狂与肉欲的情不自禁之下，很清楚并不是这样的。不是因为肉体交合而生的快感，而是因为是这样炙热的两颗心脏在贴近，正因为是对方，无论怎么样的触碰都能够窜生火苗，也正因为是对方，所以甘愿就这样被焚烧殆尽。  
而高潮来临后，焚尽的他们又会在彼此的荒原之中重生。

“我们要去更北，到那个什么都不存在的地方⋯⋯”  
“这样就像这世上只有你我。”  
“是的，就像只有你我。”  
“听起来真是浪漫啊。”  
“你不也这么认为吗？日向君。”  
“是啊，我也是这样想的。”

启程时的天幕仍迷濛着未消散的雪花，它们轻巧地随风飘动，然后在触及那忽然洒落的曦芒时悄悄化作一抹夜晚的余韵，最终只能沉默地在荒原之上消失。狛枝站在城镇最外围的杉木下看着雪花消失的瞬间，以及在那样寂寞的画面后方向着他走来的人，彷佛见证了某种奇异而隐约的轮回与新生。  
而走来的人向他伸出手，像是来自遥远未来的邀请。

“走吧。”  
去荒原以北，去只有我们存在的地方。

End.


End file.
